Staryu
Staryu (スターユー, Sutāyū) is a Water-type Star Shape Pokémon that evolves into Starmie when exposed to a Water Stone. Apperance :Voice actor: Shin'ichirō Miki (both English and Japanese) Staryu’s body is mostly composed of a pliable, golden-brown star-shape, from which Staryu derives its title as the Star Shape Pokémon. Between its five appendages, at the very center of its body, an exterior organ called the core is held in place by a gold piece. The core resembles a red jewel and functions similarly to a madreporite. Lopped around its left leg is a golden ring that seems to hold the core in place. Staryu is hermaphroditic. Its height is 2'07" and weight is 76.1 lbs. Gender differences Staryu is a genderless species. Gallery Special abilities If a Staryu loses any of its appendages it can grow them back with ease provided the core is still intact. From its top point it can shoot water and bubbles to defend itself and use in battle. Staryu can adapt its skin in multiple ways including changing its color, hardening the surface of its body, even reducing its overall mass. Its core can be used to reflect and refract light and energy. This grants it the power to use moves like Power Gem and Light Screen. Behavior The core of a Staryu acts as a heart for the Pokémon. It glows brightly when it is healthy and happy. When it is excited, scared or angered it will flash, increasing as the emotion intensifies. If a Staryu becomes weak, its core will grow faint and will also flash slowly when it is very sick or near death. Staryu become most active at night. When the sun goes down the core will glow its brightest. Many will float from the seafloor to the surface and align themselves with stars of the night sky as their core flickers, displaying a connection with the celestial bodies of space. Habitat Most Staryu can be found at the very bottom of the ocean on the seafloors. There are also many found in the waters of caves which are attracted by the dark, calm waters. There are times, however, when Staryu find themselves in rivers that lead into the ocean. Staryu will almost never be found during the day, when they are in the deepest parts of the ocean, but at night they freely move throughout the oceans' waters and even rest at the surface. They can be found throughout the waters of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Unova, but are more elusive in Sinnoh. Diet Like most Pokémon, Staryu's eating habits are unknown but it's very probable it filter feeds considering the Pokémon's lack of a mouth. Major appearances Misty's Staryu Staryu is one of Misty's main battlers throughout the original series, debuting in Clefairy and the Moon Stone. Other Minor appearances A Staryu also appeared in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village. It was one of the Pokémon in Melanie's care. It reappeared in a flashback in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. A Staryu appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne, Pokémon Fashion Flash and The Breeding Center Secret. Multiple Staryu were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral and The Rivalry Return. A Staryu appeared in The Joy of Water Pokémon where it was receiving special treatment in a salt bath tank in the Pokémon Center near Lake Lucid. A Staryu was among the Pokémon stolen from the Pokémon Center of Blue Point Isle in Around the Whirlpool. A Staryu appeared in Dueling Heroes. A Staryu was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Staryu appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Juan has several Staryu that appeared in The Great Eight Fate!. A Staryu is used by one of the students of Pokémon Summer Academy in the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. 2 Staryu appeared in All for the Love of Meloetta!. Another appeared in Expedition to Onix Island!. A Trainer's Staryu appeared is Lost at the League!. A Staryu appeared in Marina's fantasy in Bye Bye Psyduck. Staryu also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entry Staryu, Star Shape Pokémon. The core of this Water Pokémon shines in a rainbow of seven colors, a core that is valued by some as a type of jewelry. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Water 3 group Pokémon Category:Body style 05 Pokémon